everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blondie Lockes
Blondie Lockes – córka Złotowłosej, postaci z bajki "Złotowłosa i trzy misie". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, stoi ona po stronie Royalsów, bo pragnie dopasować się do królewskiego tłumu i zachować ich szacunek. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, strategia ta odnosi skutki, ponieważ większość uczniów tej grupy traktuje ją jako jedną z grona. Niemniej jednak, Blondie wydaje się być dla nich irytująca, chociaż nie jest ona tego świadoma. Jednym z jej sposobów na zaistnienie w Ever After High jest prowadzenie szkolnego bloga (Zwierciadlanego Portalu) za pomocą swojego magicznego lustra. Generalnie, dziewczyna dba o jakość i wymowę swojego show, jednakże niekiedy sprowadza się do przedstawiania w nim różnych plotek. Uczniom nie pomaga również to, że Blondie posiada umiejętność otwierania każdych dobrze zabezpieczonych drzwi, przez co łatwo może poznać ich sekrety. Osobowość Blondie jest dziewczyną bardzo towarzyską i lekko szaloną. Często wydaje się być niezdecydowaną oraz wybredną, jeśli chodzi o małe szczegóły. Wszystko przez to, że dziewczyna chciałaby, aby wszystko co robi, było w jak największym porządku. Blondie prowadzi bloga o nazwie Mirror Cast za pomocą swojego MirrorPada. Na podstawie jej bio można również stwierdzić, że dziewczyna ma tendencję to pożyczania przedmiotów innych uczniów bez pytania. Blondie cechuje umiejętność otwierania każdych drzwi - za pomocą spinki do włosów. Wygląd Blondie ma blond włosy – jak wskazuje jej imię – jasną skórę, duże, niebieskie oczy. Jej wizerunek jest pełen niedźwiedzi, kokardek i dodatków w kolorze niebieskim i żółtym; oczywiste odniesienie do bajki, w której występowała jej matka. Baśń Złotowłosa i trzy niedźwiadki to bajka po raz pierwszy spisana przez brytyjskiego pisarza i poetę Roberta Southey'a i opublikowana po raz pierwszy anonimowo w brytyjskich pismach 2 1837 roku. W tym samym roku, brytyjski pisarz George Nicol opublikował wersję wierszowaną utworu. Obie wersje mówią o trzech niedźwiedziach i starej kobiecie, która nawiedza ich dom. "Historia o trzech misiach" przeszła dwie znaczące zmiany swojej formy. Na początku, stara kobieta została zastąpiona dziewczynką, w 1849 roku. Otrzymała ona liczne nazwy odnoszące się do jej włosów, aż oficjalnie otrzymała miano Złotowłosej na początku XX wieku. Później, trzy misie zostały połączone więzami rodzinnymi - od tej pory w opowieści występuje ojciec, matka oraz kilkuletnie dziecko. Pierwsze wersje historii były dramatyczne, kolejne zawierały małe nutki grozy. Historia była różnie interpretowana, a później została przeniesiona na duży ekran, operę oraz do innych mediów. "Historia o trzech misiach" to również najbardziej znana bajka w języku angielskim. Relacje Rodzina Blondie jest córką Złotowłosej z książki "Złotowłosa i trzy misie”. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Blondie są Apple White i Briar Beauty. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się także z Holly O'Hair, ponieważ zawsze pomaga jej otwierać zamknięte drzwi, których córka Roszpunki panicznie się boi. Bliską przyjaciółką od serca dziewczyny jest również C.A. Cupid, zważywszy na to, że jest jej współlokatorką i często widywane są razem. Córka Erosa pomagała jej zrozumieć czy jest Royalsem w odcinku Drzewo rodzinne Blondie i namówiła ją, żeby wszystkim oznajmiła że nim jest, jeśli tak czuje w głębi serca. Miłość Obecnie Blondie nie spotyka się z nikim, jednakże marzy o spotkaniu własnego "Księcia z Bajki". Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Blondie jest niedźwiadek o imieniu Grizz. Lalki Basic Blondie_doll.jpg|Lalka Blondie_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBD51 * Numer modelu: BBD54 W tej serii włosy Blondie są mocno pokręcone. Co więcej, zdobi je błękitna opaska z kokardką, której środek swoim kształtem przypomina misia. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w staromodny strój z niebieskimi, dziecięcymi falbankami na kołnierzu i rękawach, a kluczowy wzór to kremowy gorset. Wykończony jest on błękitną falbaną. Spódnica lalki jest w kształcie dzwonu. Jej pierwsza połowa jest biała, znajdują się na niej podobizny brązowych misiów w błękitnych ramkach ze wstążek z kokardkami. Druga połowa jest natomiast błękitna oraz ozdobiona czarnymi zdobieniami. Na lewej dłoni Blondie widnieje złota bransoleta, a na palcu jej prawej dłoni, pierścionek tego samego koloru. Nogi dziewczyny okryte są niebieskimi rajstopami. Jej buty są czarne, z wywiniętym kawałkiem. Dzięki temu można zauważyć, że wnętrze buta jest obite futerkiem oraz brązowe. Jego obcas ma kształt klucza. Do lalki dołączona jest złota torebka w kształcie serca z błękitną rączką, pamiętnik dziewczyny oraz szczotka. Thronecoming Blondie_T_doll.jpg|Lalka Blondie_T_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Thronecoming' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH50 * Numer modelu: BJH54 W tej serii włosy Blondie upięte są w dwa wysokie kucyki, których końce są zawinięte do ich środków. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta, a jej uszy przebite długimi, niebieskimi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę, w której można wyróżnić dwie optyczne części. Pierwszą z nich stanowi jasnoniebieska bluzka, ozdobiona granatowymi plamkami oraz przeźroczystą tasiemką na środku ze złotymi zdobieniami i czarnymi wykończeniami. Rękawki ubrania są brązowe i wykonane z futra. Druga część sukienki jest żółta, ozdobiona wzorem przedstawiającym złote romby oraz kokardy. Widnieje na niej również granatowy materiał, ozdobiony złotymi wzorkami przedstawiającymi głowy niedźwiedzi oraz granatowymi, połyskującymi kokardami. Na dłoniach Blondie widnieją długie, sięgające łokci rękawiczki, wykończone złotą falbanką. Na prawym nadgarstku lalki widnieje natomiast złota bransoleta. Buty dziewczyny są granatowe, na wysokim obcasie i wiązane na kostce. Do lalki dołączona jest złota maska w kształcie głowy niedźwiedzia z granatową kokardą na czarnej rączce oraz granatowa, okrągła torebka na złotej rączce, ozdobiona kokardami tego samego koloru. Through The Woods Blondie_TTW_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Through The Woods' * Wydanie: grudzień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CFD00 * Numer modelu: CFD04 W tej serii włosy Blondie są wyprostowane. Ukryte są one pod błękitną peleryną z kapturem, ozdobioną żółtą falbaną, wzorkami oraz wstążką tego samego koloru. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieską sukienkę na ramiączkach, sięgającą do połowy uda. Widnieją na niej żółte plamy, dzięki czemu całość przypomina leśny wzór. Góra ubrania ozdobiona jest błękitną kokardą. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki znajduje się złota bransoletka. Nogi Blondie pokryte są niebieskimi podkolanówkami. Jej buty natomiast są czarne, na koturnie, sięgające kostki i wykończone futerkiem tego samego koloru. Do lalki dołączony jest jasnoniebieski lampion ze złotą świecą oraz błękitna książka. Just Sweet Blondie_SC_doll.png|Lalka Blondie_SC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Just Sweet' * Wydanie: styczeń 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii grzywka Blondie ozdobiona jest miętowymi i jasnoróżowymi pasemkami. Część jej włosów została również uczesana na kształt kokardy, a jej głowę zdobi także granatowa opaska z kokardą, babeczką oraz różowymi, niebieskimi i żółtymi kwiatami. Uszy lalki przebite są kolczykami w kształcie różowych babeczek w żółtych foremkach. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę, składającą się z trzech optycznych części. Pierwsza z nich jest żółta, ozdobiona wzorem przedstawiającym babeczki oraz białym, namalowanym żabotem. Na kolejnej warstwie widnieje nadruk przedstawiający białe róże oraz różową i białą watę cukrową, wykończoną białym i niebieskim paskiem z błękitnymi wstążeczkami. Ostatnia warstwa jest błękitna, uformowana na kształt foremki do babeczek oraz ozdobiona białą falbanką z siateczki. Całość przepasana jest białym paskiem z żółtymi i turkusowymi kwiatami. Szyja Blondie ozdobiona jest złotym naszyjnikiem z błękitnym oczkiem. Lalka ma także na sobie turkusowe, futrzane bolerko, sięgające do łokci. Palec jej prawej dłoni zdobi granatowy pierścionek, natomiast na lewym nadgarstku znajduje się biała bransoleta. Na nogach Blondie znajdują się granatowe rajstopy, ozdobione "posypką". Buty dziewczyny są różowe z białymi obwódkami. Do lalki dołączono białą torebkę w kształcie babeczki w brązowej foremce z białą rączką oraz pamiętnik. Enchanted Picnic Blondie.png|Lalka Blondie enchaned.png|Oficjalny Art * Linia: 'Enchanted Picnic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CLL49 * Numer modelu: CLD86 W tej serii grzywka Blondie zaczesana jest na lewą stronę jej czoła. Reszta włosów dziewczyny jest pokręcona, a czubek jej głowy został ozdobiony błękitną opaską z trzema kokardkami. Blondie ubrana jest w sukienkę bez rękawów i z rozkloszowanym dołem. Ozdobiona jest ona biało-niebieską kratę, czarnym, spiczastym kołnierzykiem, a co więcej - wykończona białą falbanką. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, wiązane na kostce i na koturnie. Do lalki dołączono brązową torbę w kształcie pluszowego misia. Epic Winter Blondie_EW_doll.jpg|Lalka Profile_art_-_Epic_Winter_Blondie.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Epic Winter' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Blondie z pomocą swojego lustra prowadzi bloga. * Podczas odcinka Naukowa impreza Briar, kiedy każdy próbuje obudzić Briar, Blondie za pomocą swojego lustra wytwarza hologram wielkiego niedźwiedzia który najprawdopodobniej należy do jej bajki. * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 9 września. * Jej znak zodiaku to Panna. * W filmie Dzień Koronacji na powitanie Huntera i Ashlynn używa skróconą nazwę ich związku - Huntlynn. Meta timeline * 30 maja 2013: Blondie debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * 31 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Blondie Lockes. * 20 sierpnia 2013: Blondie pojawia się w książce Historia Briar Beauty. * 12 listopada 2013: Profil Blondie zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * 12 listopada 2013: Oficjalny art dziewczyny zostaje ujawniony. * listopad 2013: Pierwsza lalka Blondie zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * listopad 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Blondie zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria odcinków Blondie_Lockes.png Apple's_Tale_-_reporter_Blondie.jpg Blondie01.png Blondie02.png Blondie03.png Blondie04.png Blondie05.png Blondie06.png Blondie07.png Blondie-Lockes_Legacy_Day.png Tumblr mw7jn5vwnt1rayrgfo1 1280.jpg 200 s.gif Briar's Study Party - study party.jpg Ab.jpg Briar-Beauty-briar-beauty-35315157-500-276.png 834790b7c0883c08b0e3093a4f99909d.jpg 919995_316218038510074_755088657_o.jpg blondie_lockes_by_maza4040-d679txd.png Tumblr n0rragnZsL1suurzko1 1280.jpg Thronecoming_-_Blondie_samples.jpg Blondie-queen-is.png Justine farrah blondie.jpg BlondieAshlynnRamonaJustine2.png BlondieAshlynnRamonaJustine.png JustineAshlynnembrace.jpg Dexter and Blondie unimpressed.png Facebook - girls are shocked.jpg Tumblr nlpct4tCms1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nm48f5kEz11suurzko1 500.jpg Large.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg MiraRavenBlondie.jpg 2ecf674274ae315faf31ed5080000cf0.jpg 5ea539c400091aa1fececa06e8a1dd9f.jpg 7a9934720bb1dbe60728ec355957ce3960783c47f9ae1cff427d7b5cdd4fd5a5_medium.jpg 44f2df1ed446efe83fac6245d3b3a9c6.jpg 141e10bf16ef80e7.jpg 594becfba73791ce5b4145756169a157_400x400.png Blondie_and_Cupid.png Blondie_Branches_Out_-_Queen_Goldilocks.jpg Blondie_kindly_protests.png e429512b803daa9efb75041f2a8f64be.jpg -JGUZ9i8utpUH8Y5phk51wChDLI@250x140.gif Blondie and Madeline.jpg Once_Upon_a_Table_-_on_a_happier_note.jpg tly_0Zoy.png tumblr_inline_no9i451JOc1sdas4v_500.gif tumblr_n42x71AjIQ1sw1ot3o4_500.jpg tumblr_n6915oGbyZ1tu3991o7_1280.jpg tumblr_n6915oGbyZ1tu3991o8_1280.jpg tumblr_n6915oGbyZ1tu3991o9_1280 (1).jpg tumblr_ngt8xqFeor1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nj9gplhbAF1tu3991o10_500.jpg tumblr_nl3r8hmXy91tu3991o10_1280.jpg tumblr_nnbm0zAfDs1tu3991o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnbm0zAfDs1tu3991o6_500.jpg tumblr_nnbm3lrwRO1tu3991o7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnbmhtCx1q1tu3991o8_1280.jpg tumblr_nnbmkz4pdb1tu3991o10_1280 (1).jpg tumblr_nnbmkz4pdb1tu3991o10_1280.jpg tumblr_no19xgPj6U1rayrgfo1_500.gif tumblr_no0809CFvr1s8z0xao1_1280.png tumblr_nqj7p1IUJj1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nvzg7i5JKD1suurzko1_500.jpg Sparrow-Hood-3.jpg Sparrow-Hood-5.jpg Tumblr n42x71AjIQ1sw1ot3o2 500.jpg Tumblr nim73yex571suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o1pw1zs5AW1tb8as7o4 1280.jpg Crystal, Ashlynn and Blondie.jpg Epic Winter trailer grab tcm1069-270348.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static a4fqzqu48nk8cg0gwo8kw08go 640.png Tumblr nj3m015qFp1rayrgfo1 1280.png Tumblr o9t6qu23Kc1uxppkqo1 1280.png Tumblr obg9v3SiAm1r9lntpo1 1280.jpg Inne Blondie_doll.jpg Blondie_art.png Blondie Lockes Basic.png Blondie_T_doll.jpg Blondie_T_art.png Blondie TTW doll.png Blondie_TTW_art.jpg Blondie.png blondie_enchaned.png Blondie_SC_doll.png Blondie_SC_art.png Blondie EW doll.jpg Profile art - Epic Winter Blondie.png Blondie Birthday Ball doll.jpg Photo_Gallery_Blondie2_tcm571-178212.png en: Blondie Lockes Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Thronecoming Kategoria:Through The Woods Kategoria:Just Sweet Kategoria:Enchanted Picnic Kategoria:Epicka Zima